


Beauty in the Water

by TereziMakara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Homestuck Rarepair Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the pirate met the mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternallyEphemeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEphemeral/gifts).



_Beauty in the water,_  
_Angel on the beach._  
_Ocean’s daughter._  
_I thought love was out of reach_  
_'Til I got her._  
_Had I known it could come true?_  
_I would have wished in ’92_  
_For a mermaid just like you, whoa,_  
_Just like you, whoa._  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Picture is a bit large, so resizing was a must to ensure it fit! [Full size here!](http://i57.tinypic.com/nqwufr.jpg)  
> Not too sure about those rocks, or that water...or sky...  
> But I like it and I hope you do as well! c:  
> Lyrics from "Mermaid" - Train.


End file.
